Digital media is frequently created by users in the forms of photos, videos, written text, and/or other forms of digital media. This information or content is generally stored, shared, accessed, and/or analyzed by systems throughout the world. Users rely on these systems to search large quantities of information, explore the information, and share it.
Information used to expose this information is typically either provided by other users or created by automated systems generally using a fixed set of recognizable patterns. An example of these patterns may be a dog in a picture, the genre of music in a song, or the sentiment of a snippet of text. However, even with sophisticated systems able to recognize patterns, these systems may fail to meet the expectations of users who have specific criteria in mind for retrieving the content they desire.